This invention relates to dryers, and in particular to a method and apparatus for opening and closing an exhaust vent on the a dryer.
It is typical for clothes dryers to have exhaust vents that exhaust heated air from the dryer. However, these typical exterior feeding vents have been known to have problems. For example, bugs and rodents have been known to crawl into the exterior vents and nest in the ducts between the dryer and the exterior vent. Besides being a medium that allows for these creatures to crawl into the home, the insects and rodents can further clog the ducts leading to the exhaust vents and cause a dangerous condition by preventing heated air to exhaust outside.
Additional problems exist in buildings where a common exhaust duct connects to different dryers such as those on different floors, and the like. The heated air from one running dryer can pass into the common duct and pass into a second apartment by the exhaust line of the dryer in the second apartment. Thus, the occupants of a second apartment can feel the heat generated from a neighbors dryer in their home. Similarly, if smells and odors are created from the drying operation in one apartment""s dryer, the common ducts can further pass those smells and odors into other apartments. Also, the common duct allows insects and rodents to travel from apartment to apartment by way of the common dryer duct. Furthermore, the heat generated from on neighbors dryer can promote condensation from moisture buildup in the exhaust lines and even in the adjacent dryers connected by the common duct. The moisture buildup can lead to rust and corrosion of neighboring apartment vents and the dryers themselves causing further damage thereof.
Various devices have been proposed over the years for use with clothes dryers. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,925 to Hartung; U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,844 to Materniak et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,831 to Nielsen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,170 to Green; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,468 to Leburn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,507 to Priet; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,181 to Meyer. However, none of the devices solves all of the problems described above.
The first objective of the invention is to provide a device for preventing insects and rodents from crawling into a dryer exhaust vent.
The second objective of the invention is to provide a device for eliminating odors and smells from passing from one dryer to another dryer through a common exhaust duct.
The third objective of the invention is to provide a device for preventing heat from passing from one dryer to another through a common exhaust duct.
The fourth objective of the invention is to provide a device for eliminating moisture from building up in a dryer having a common exhaust duct with other dryers.
A preferred embodiment of the exhaust isolator device for dryers includes a dryer having an exhaust line that is connected to an exterior vent and a door that can slide into and out of the exhaust line for opening and closing air passing between the exhaust line and the exterior vent. A handle attached to one end of a rod with the second end of the rod attached to the door can move the door into and out of the exhaust line. The rod can be mounted to slide within eyelets, and the like. The device can have various safety features that assure that the dryer will not be operated when the door is in a closed position. An audible emitter can be a whistle that both emits an audible signal if the door is closed and further acts as a safety valve to release air pressure builds up between the dryer and the door. Another safety feature can be a safety override switch such as an electrical type toggle switch, and the like, for preventing the dryer from being turned on when the door is in the closed position. A still another safety feature can be a visual indicator such as a green coloring,sa light, combinations thereof and the like, can also be used to indicate when the door is in a closed position.
The invention has applicability for single home use when the dryer vents to an outside wall. Additionally, the invention can be used in multifamily environments such as but not limited to an apartment complex and the like, where a common duct connects individual clothes dryer exhaust vents to a single exterior exhaust point. Installing the invention device on each dryer can prevent heated air, odors, and moisture from passing between the various dryers interconnected by the common duct.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.